(Dis)courteous
by RockingDaydream
Summary: After a ball at the beautiful Phantomhive mansion, you are searching for your chambers. But after meeting the young Earl, will you be able to sleep tonight? Ciel Phantomhive x Reader


**Ciel Phantomhive x Reader  
** (Dis)courteous

* * *

You know it was wrong, staying with the fiancé of your best friend, Lizzy. But he insisted that you'd stay with him this evening.

You took the Earl up on that offer, mainly because your townhouse was almost 4 hours away, even with a horse carriage pulled by four horses. You had had a great evening at the ball that the Phantomhive family housed in their mansion.

After all the guests left, you figured it was time to find your chambers and go to sleep early. But after 30 minutes of searching, you still hadn't found your room in the huge mansion. You changed your objective and started to look for the young Earl Phantomhive or his butler Sebastian Michaelis.

You went to Earl Phantomhive's study, hoping to find him, or anyone for that matter, there. You knocked three times on the door.

No one answered.

You repeated your previous step of knocking on the door.

Again, no one answered.

Knowing it was very rude, you opened the door of the study slightly and peeked in. No one was there.

"Earl Phantomhive?" You softly called as you opened the door further and stepped into his study. In the background you heard Sebastian's low voice calling for someone.

You looked around one last time before turning around and walking back to the door, meaning to follow the voice of the in black dressed butler. That's when you felt a hand grabbing your wrist and pulling you back. You opened your mouth to call for help, but before you could make a sound, you were silenced by a hand over your mouth.

In panic, you look up at your 'attacker'.

"Earl Phantomhive!?" You whisper against the hand.

"Sssshhhhtt" He put his finger to his lips, "Sebastian's looking for me, according to him I should go to bed. But I beg different. There is too much to do before tomorrow, so I cannot go to sleep yet." The Earl whispered almost inaudible.

You nod slightly and he removed his hand from your mouth, leaving the feeling of his small, yet warm hand against your skin. You blushed slightly from this sensation as you turned towards him, hoping he wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, he did.

"E-excuse me, miss [Last name], I fully understand my actions of the past few minutes were rude. I apologize if –"

"[First name]!"you cut him off, "You may call me [First name], Earl Phantomhive." You said shyly, as opposed to the abrupt tone you used before.

"Very well, miss [First name]." He turned his back towards you and slowly walked towards his desk. "I suggest you go to bed now, milady. It is getting late."

He waited a few moments before turning around, surprised that he had yet heard the door closing or the sound of your footsteps.

Feeling quite bold, you said strangely determined, but with your head as red as a beet: "I-if the Earl is not going to rest yet, neither am I… Ah! Maybe I can assist you with something?"

Surprised by your straightforwardness the young Earl giggled softly, making sure to restrain his voice. He stepped towards you. Taking your hand he led you to his desk. He pulled your hand softly, but suddenly making you trip.

You braced yourself for impact, but the hardness of the floor nor desk came. When you opened your eyes you found yourself in the arms of the Earl. (You knew you weren't tall, but wow, even Earl Phantomhive was taller than you.)

"E-excuse my clumsiness" You said as you tried to push the Earl away a little, but he held on to you.

"Miss [First name], please stay with me for the night?" He asked almost if demanding you to stay.

"W-w-w-what a-are you saying E-Earl Phanto-"

Your sentence was cut off by a pair of warm lips pressed onto yours.

"It's Ciel. You may call me Ciel, [First name]."

 **~Extended ending~**

"Bocchan! There you are. I have been looking for you. It is already well past your bedtime. Please go to bed."

" _Geh, Sebastian!_ Can you not see I am currently quite busy? Do not interrupt me. I will not go to be-… although… Very well I shall go to bed. Please join me [First name]" Ciel said playfully as he grabbed your hand.

Your cheeks lit up in a bright red shade.

"You shall not, Bocchan. Can you not see you are troubling this fine lady?" (at you) "Please come with me miss [Last name], I will show you to your room" And like that the tall, black butler escorted you out of the Earl's study.

You glanced back to the door of the study. As you did the young, bold Earl walked out and said with a small smirk on his face: "I will visit you later this evening, my [First name]"

* * *

I was sooooo happy when typing this, I have no idea why... teehee?  
After retyping this into my computer, I thought I might want to write a sequel to this with Ciel... Or Sebastian? ;)  
What do you guys think? Please let me know :)  
xxx Yume-chan


End file.
